happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Name: Petunia Gender: Female Animal: Skunk Color: Blue Episode: 44 TV Count: 1 Kill Count: 0 Deaths: 41 (34 from Episodes {1 of her deaths was by suicide}, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from False Alarm Bonus Cartoon, 1 from Love Bites) First Appearance: House Warming First Death: House Warming (debatable) First Victim: N/A Voice Actress: Dana Belben (2000-2004), Ellen Connell (2004-present) Petunia is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A blue skunk with a white arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and white lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck to cover up her skunk smell (even though it says on the website that she bathes many times a day). Her name and species are somewhat a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie, Bambi. She likes to play with dolls and strollers and having tea parties. Petunia is often seen in the series with Giggles. They appear to be best friends, as they run a lemonade stand together, play together, and exercise together. While Giggles has appeared more in the series, Petunia's deaths are the most gruesome in the series (such as having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy, being flattened by Cro-Marmot, being sucked through the drain of a sink, having her organs ripped out by bed springs, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep), and she has died more. Her deaths generally involve her head or household appliances, such as sinks. Petunia is also the only main character of the series who has not directly caused the death of any of the other characters so far. In the Internet series, she and Giggles had almost identical personalities. When the TV series came out, however, the creators have gave her obsessive compulsive disorder. More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate. She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself, so she went crazy (her face resembled Flippy's) and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in other episodes, Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Wingin' It. Plus, in the arcade game, Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she doesn't get upset or bother to clean her face. Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's the Flame, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). It could be that she may be diuretic (has a bladder problem), though it's equally likely she just drinks too much (she had three juice boxes next to her in Happy Trails pt. 1 and she had numerous cans of soda under her seat in Wingin' It). Petunia rarely survives. While she dies a lot, she has survived in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Stealing the Spotlight, Mime to Five, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. During the Internet episodes, she died in almost every episode she appeared in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She was the first victim of Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Giggles, Cro-Marmot and Toothy. Petunia Episodes Famous Deaths *Flippin' Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Hello Dolly *Wishy Washy *Read 'em and Weep *I Heart U *Keepin' It Reel Starring Roles *House Warming *Pitchin' Impossible *Stayin' Alive *Hide and Seek *Happy Trails *Flippin' Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Keepin' it Reel *Hello Dolly! *From A to Zoo *Wishy Washy Featuring Roles *Meat Me for Lunch *Snow What? That's What! *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Read 'em and Weep *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Peas in a Pod Appearances *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *I Get a Trick Out of You... *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Mime to Five *Aw, Shucks! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy Pet Shark Cat Love Bites Roles *I Heart U Occupations and Careers #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade, Gem The Breaks #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: Burnt then stomped and crushed by Handy's shoes, leaving her a burnt skeleton. (debatable) #Pitchin' Impossible: Head cut in half by falling carnival stand window. #Stayin' Alive: Electrocuted by an electric fence. #Hide and Seek: Blown up by a grenade. #Snow What? That's What!: Flattened/torn in half by Cro-Marmot while she was making a snow angel. #Happy Trails: Body impaled on stick shift of school bus and Lumpy changes gears, cutting through her body. (idol-induced) #Flippin' Burgers: Face smashed into a frying grill by Flippy, burning her to death. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Head crushed by a lemonade stand sign. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy holds her head over the flame in a popcorn machine, causing her brain to 'pop' like popcorn. #Hello Dolly!: Some of her organs (like her heart) impaled from her body by her mattress springs (idol-induced). #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Buried in avalanche. (debatable) #Blind Date: The Mole bumps into the car she's in with Disco Bear, pushing the car off a cliff where it explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #From A to Zoo: Eaten by a snake. Lumpy freed her, only to see that she had already begun to be digested. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Swim: A huge shark (possibly bronze whaler) bites her half and thrashes her body like a ragdoll. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Spin: Her face is thrashed by a pinwheel. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: Her body is crushed into a bloody mush by an expanding stopped up hose. #Kringle Feast: Lumpy lights a lighter in a gas leak, causing an explosion which kills all in the house. #Kringle Bells: Her head is kicked multiple times by a reindeer. #Ski Patrol: Head partially decapitated and ski poles impale her tail and back. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Her neck is broken when rollercoaster cart comes off the tracks and falls to the ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Sliced in half by Splendid's eye-laser. #Doggone It: Killed by squid. #Wishy Washy: Skins herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled in the head by Toothy, using an axe. #As You Wish!: Head is smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Poisoned by drinking toxic water or impaled on rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Neck broken and scalp torn off by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Hit by a massive stream of Splendid's vomit along with Giggles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Accidentally torn in half by Splendid, then crashes her car. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Electrocuted while taking a shower because Lumpy attached electrical pipes to water pipes. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Body sucked through the drain of a lavatory sink. #Double Whammy: Crushed by Flippy who jumps on her. #Read 'em and Weep: Pulled through a drain, slashed up in a garbage disposal, and consumed by a demon. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Bonus Episode: While riding her bike, she is run into by Nutty in a car. #Peas in a Pod: Head was with a hammer. #I Heart U: Mime shoots a dotted-line arrow in her left eye, accidentally killing her. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) Seen on Comics #Big Bubble: Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that explodes, killing himself, Cuddles and Petunia. Seen on Arcade Games #Going Overboard: Attacked by a shark. #Socks to be You: If you lose - While hyperventilating into a paper bag, she breathes in too much air which causes her eyes to pop out of their sockets. If you win - After she finishes her work with the socks, she discovers that one of the washing machines isn't working well. She tries to run away, but she slips on the ground(water of the washing machine) and the washing machine falls on her, killing her. #Fire Escape: Squished on the ground. #Hot Potatoe: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #As You Wish (before death): Sliced by many coins resembling machine gun shots then impaled through the chest by a rocket's antenna. #Mime to Five: She fainted when she saw Sniffles dead. #Wipe Out: Covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard along with Giggles. Lips stuck on ice, then pulled off along with Giggles. #I Heart U: (Before Death) Imaginary love heart drawn by Mime smashes into her face, piercing her in several places. Trivia *Despite being a skunk, her "spray" has never been used.Admittedly, she did spray Disco Bear with something in "Blind Date" (Possibly pepper spray). *Petunia and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. *Petunia is the very first character to die a debatable death, the episode being House Warming. *Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty in Meat Me for Lunch but didn't realize it until after she began eating. *Petunia is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide. *Even though Petunia and Giggles don't have hair, Petunia was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in Dunce Upon a Time and their fur reacts as their hair curled up in curlers. *Her favorite color is purple. *She is the character who most of the times serves as the first victim of other characters. She is the first victim of Handy (debatable), The Mole, Toothy, Giggles, Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot. Also, she is the first victim of the reindeer, The Demon and the Pod Lumpys *She also made many uncredited cameos in multiple episodes. *Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *She is the only character who hasn't yet killed someone (though she did kill herself in Wishy Washy). *In the Love Bites short, I Heart U, it shows that she might be in love with Mime. She has also been seen with Mime in Who's to Flame? and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *She has the highest number of appearances in the arcade games. *She along with Cuddles, Sniffles, Cub, Lumpy, Lifty and Shifty, die the goriest deaths. *Petunia has been the first character to die in Pitchin' Impossible, Stayin' Alive, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Snow What? That's What!, Read 'em and Weep, Peas in a Pod, and Doggone It. In Hide and Seek, Hello Dolly, Wishy Washy, Blind Date, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and Aw Shucks!, on the other hand, she was the last to die.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters